Une lettre, une toute petite lettre
by Nafrayu
Summary: Voici un recueil de lettres, chacune écrite pour un destinataire différent. Imaginons ce que chaque personnage aurait pu écrire à son frère, son meilleur ami, son amant, son ennemi. [En pause]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Une lettre, une toute petite lettre

**Auteure:** Nafrayu

**Résumé:** Correspondance épistolaire entres les personnages d'harry Potter.

**Personnages:** Remus/Sirius

* * *

**Chapitre 01 – Lettres perdues**

« Moony,

Je suppose que tu ne répondras pas non plus à cette lettre, comme toutes les autres elle finira froissée au fond d'une poubelle. Je devrais donc arrêter de t'écrire chaque mois comme je le fais depuis presque dix ans. Mais voilà écrire m'aide à ne pas devenir fou, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas Remus ? Je ne suis pas fou, j'étais là quand ce rat s'est tranché le doigt. Un jour je le retrouverais et tu verras bien que j'avais raison.

Comment va Harry? Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, la dernière fois il avait à peine un an. Un an mais il volait déjà sur le balais miniature que je lui avais offert, je suis sur que c'est un grand joueur de Quidditch maintenant. Il doit avoir 11 ans n'est-ce pas?  
C'est affreux Moony à quel point on perd la notion du temps ici, la lumière est toujours voilée, peut-être que cette prison est triste au point que le Soleil lui-même ne peut résister aux Détraqueurs. En tout cas le jour ressemble à la nuit et les prisonniers ne dorment jamais en même temps. C'est très pénible ça, beaucoup hurlent, marmonnent ou parlent dans leur sommeil. Certain le font même lorsqu'ils sont éveillés, c'est le pire, je ne peux pas fermer l'œil plus de quelques malheureuses heures.  
Je ne te supplierais pas de venir me chercher, pas plus que je ne l'ai fais le mois dernier, ni le mois d'avant. Je pense que si tu avais voulu me délivrer, cela serait fait depuis longtemps. Ici tout se passe de la même manière, on mange à une certaine heure de la journée que je ne connais pas puisque le Soleil n'existe pas à Azkaban. Puis je m'occupe, je compte les allées et venu des visiteurs, je relis de vieux journaux, je m'invente mes propres jeux. Puis je mange de nouveau, je dors et souvent Padfoot m'aide à tenir le coup, je suppose que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Et ainsi de suite depuis dix ans Remus. Sais-tu que le Ministre est venu à Azkaban il y a quelque temps? Il m'a gentiment donné son journal. J'ai enfin eu un peu de distraction, quelque chose de récent à me mettre sous la dent.

Bien je n'ai plus rien à te dire je crois. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais quelque chose à te dire le mois prochain. Toi et moi étions comme des frères Remus, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu croire aussi facilement à la version de ce vieux crétin de Croupton.

Je pense que je dois te souhaiter une bonne soirée – ou matinée, mais je n'y arrive pas, alors au revoir Remus.

Amicalement,

Sirius »

* * *

Un détraqueurs se tenait dans l'entrée de la tristement célèbre prison d'Azkaban. Une liasse de parchemin était posé en équilibre sur un rocher, le tout menaçant de tomber. Mais après tout, le détraqueur n'en avait que faire, il lisait le courrier que les prisonniers adressaient à leurs proches. Il repéra le long parchemin écrit par Sirius Black.

Les instructions étaient claires, jamais un seul courrier de Sirius Black ne devait franchir le seuil d'Azkaban. Un certain Croupton avait expliqué que par sécurité, le détenu nommé Sirius Black ne devait _en aucun cas_ faire parvenir quoique ce soit dehors. Or ce petit bout de parchemin faisait effectivement partie du « _quoique ce soit _». Par conséquent le détraqueurs jeta sans ménagement la deux cent quarantième lettre adressé à Mr R.J Lupin, au fond de la mer en furie. Après tout, un espoir gâché, c'était autant de malheurs dont il pourrait se nourrir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:** Alors ? Le concept vous plait ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, je pourrais m'améliorer comme ça ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Oh là là j'avais complètement oublié ce recueil, donc j'ai décidé de le mettre à jour au moins deux fois par mois, j'ai déjà là prochaine lettre d'écrite donc ça ira :) En espérant que ça vous plaise! Et merci aux reviewers!

* * *

**Lettre à Harry**

_« Potter,_

_Une lettre de ma part doit être la dernière des choses à laquelle vous vous attendiez. Néanmoins il est important que vous sachiez certaines choses avant que tout cela se termine. Je ne me leurre pas, ma fin est proche, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait le tri parmi ses fidèles et il comprendra tôt ou tard que je n'en fais pas partie. Il est fort probable que vous jetiez lettre en lisant ces lignes, je vous préviens que si vous faites ça, je n'aurais de cesse de venir vous hanter après ma mort, est-ce clair ?_

_Il y a des choses que vous devez savoir, des choses que je gardes pour moi depuis trop longtemps. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, si vous lisez ça, c'est que je suis déjà mort, où sur le point de l'être._

_Comme vous le savez au vue de votre « petite » escapade dans mes souvenirs, j'étais élève dans la même section que vos parents. A vrai dire je connaissais votre mère depuis bien longtemps avant. Elle fut ma meilleure amie et la seule personne que j'ai aimé. Je l'aime toujours après toutes ces années, je pense souvent à elle et la revoir à travers vos yeux est parfois insupportable. Je l'ai connu avant même notre première entrée à Poudlard, j'étais heureux de pouvoir lui parler du monde des Sorciers, de pouvoir lui montrer les merveilles de ce monde. Toute cette histoire de sang pur ou non est un ramassis d'ânerie, votre mère était la sorcière la plus talentueuse que je connaisse. J'étais jeune, seul, j'aimais étudier et la magie noire fut une sorte de salut pour moi. Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point je souhaiterais tout recommencer et me faire pardonner. Si j'avais su quel plan le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait en tête, j'aurais donner ma vie pour la sauver. Seulement voilà la vie est injuste, particulièrement avec moi, mais il faut croire que je l'ai amplement mérité._

_Depuis sa mort,je n'ai eu de cesse de vous protéger, de faire en sorte de vous extirper des multiples dangers que vous attirez comme un aimant cela va sans dire; Je l'ai fais pour elle, pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte en vain. Pourquoi avoir fait ça pendant tout ce temps dans l'ombre, je suppose que c'est la question que vous vous posez, Dumbledore à l'époque a dit que c'était pour que personne ne sache tout le bien qui se cachait en moi._

_Je suis loin d'être convaincu qu'il y a quelque chose de bien en moi, mais il y a probablement du vrai dans cette phrase._

_A présent que vous savez tout cela, je peux mourir en paix, ou plutôt je peux mourir en sachant que j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour vous sauver; Le reste c'est à vous de le faire, tuez le Seigneur des Ténèbres e tsurvivez, ce sont les deux seules choses que je demande à votre cerveau de cornichon._

_Vous êtes un grand sorcier Potter et le seul susceptible de tuer Voldemort, alors bonne chance. Si je croise votre mère dans l'au-delà (ou peut importe le nom qu'on puisse donner à ce monde), je lui dirais que vous avez su être digne d'elle._

_Adieu,_

_"_

* * *

Vous avez aimé? :)_  
_


End file.
